Power generation systems are used to selectively provide power to various types of power consuming loads. Some power generation systems include batteries that are used to start engines and/or generators within the power generation system. One common cause of generator malfunction is that the starting batteries do not provide sufficient starting current.
The starting batteries in such conventional power generation systems are typically either charged by a primary power source or a secondary power source (e.g., the generator) when the primary power source becomes unavailable. These types of systems often include a battery charger that charges the starting battery.
One of drawbacks with existing power generation systems is that the power generation system often tries to start the generator using a starting battery that is unable to provide sufficient starting current to the generator's starter. Therefore, the secondary power source may be unavailable when the primary power source becomes unavailable.
Another drawback with existing power generation systems is that the generator's starter in such power generation systems is typically unable to draw power from additional sources when the starting battery is unable to provide sufficient starting current to the generator's starter. Therefore, the secondary power source may be unavailable when the primary power source becomes unavailable.